ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Daeron Blackfyre
Ser Daeron Blackfyre is the younger brother of the claimant King Daemon I Blackfyre, and the second son and third child of Lord Rhaegar Blackfyre of Summerhall. Appearance Daeron Blackfyre has always kept himself suitably well-trimmed for a well-regarded noble’s brother, in his years as a drunkard or out of them. During his troubled times, before the Kingdom of the Iron Throne was torn apart, after a night of drinking, or a day of drinking, or an evening, Daeron’s well-cut beard was accompanied by a grin that could only be described as shit-eating. When sober, his permanent state since his oath to Armond Swann, the very opposite appears, and the deep scar that crosses his right purple eye seems to take up the majority of his sombre face. It was these periods of sobriety that helped the brother of Lord Blackfyre to keep himself fit and well, and still does today, maintaining the well-cut figure that has helped him in battle before. That muscular figure is assisted by his height, standing at six foot tall - a respectable height, overshadowed by his elder brother’s. History Before the Storm / Rhaegar's Wrath Daeron Blackfyre was born in the 340th year after Aegon’s Conquest, to Rhaegar and Taisha Blackfyre, as their second son and third child, followed soon after by Daena, his younger and final sibling. Much like his elder brother, Daeron was a strong child, and was given a sword as soon as he could walk by Lord Rhaegar. Due to both his younger age and his lack of skill with shields, Daeron mostly lost to the heir to Summerhall, with only a few victories achieved by the younger Blackfyre. His training would continue, acting as a page to his father along with his brother. During his training, he grew ever closer to his elder brother, and outside of it, he was constantly followed by his younger sister. But one was always missing from Daeron’s side, at all times. Daella Blackfyre laid dying in her bed, from what their parents would later refer to as an “incurable illness”. It would be Daella’s illness that would seal the companionship of the three siblings. In 348 AC, Daella would pass, at 9 years old. Daeron, Daemon, and Daena would find themselves hidden in a cupboard, listening to a conversation between their father and the Maester of Summerhall, a conversation that very quickly devolved into a heated argument, during which the true fate of their sisters would be revealed, and the castle’s Maester would be doomed to a grim fate. All three young Blackfyres would hear their father speak of the Maester’s imminent doom, and all three knew that their father had stepped far over the line. Even young Daeron and Daena were aware, with Daeron taking an action that risked more than most adults would be willing to put on the line. One hour before the death of the Maester, the younger Blackfyre brother approached the headsman, alone, with a training sword at his hip. Somehow, using the threat of Renfred, the Master-at-Arms’ wrath, and his position as a member of House Blackfyre, Daeron was able to intimidate the man into giving the castle’s healer a clean execution - the best that the young boy hoped he could do. Said execution was a blessing, to both the Maester and the young Blackfyres, for Lord Rhaegar forced them to watch every second of it before they were ferried away for Daella’s funeral. It was the opposite of a grand affair, with the coffin being plain and grim, and the mud enveloping her as Rhaegar and Taisha stood far apart, with their children as one cohesive unit between. That would be the dynamic that stuck strong in Summerhall for years, no matter which of the young Blackfyres remained within the palace walls. After the events of the 348th year, Daeron and Daemon trained together with greater zeal, their former forced training becoming a heated competition which ended, nearly constantly, with Daeron’s failure to overcome the heir to Summerhall. His own skill with swords matched his brothers, having been well trained by Rhaegar’s relentless regimens, but Daemon’s inherent mastery with shields tore through Daeron’s skill, leaving him most often in the dust. However, their paired training would end when the eldest Blackfyre received a greater training partner than his little brother, being taken under the wing of Prince Robert Baratheon, second son of the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, along with Mace Tyrell, heir to Highgarden. Left with only Daena, the young Blackfyre grew closer to his sister, his old training partner gone to the capital. The Parting / Terror in Dorne Daena, whilst not quite the fighter that her siblings were, was no delicate girl, and gave her brother a run for his money. This pairing worked both ways, with Daeron helping his sister chivalrously with anything she wished to do outside of the training yard, carrying her books and anything else that needed moving. With how close the two had grown after Daemon’s departure to the Red Keep, both of them assumed that when one had to leave, there would be a fierce objection from one side. What they found, however, was neither. Daena did not complain about Daeron’s leaving, and Daeron was happy to accept that. And so, in 350 AC, during Daeron’s tenth year, he left Summerhall, to serve Lord Harlan Penrose, Lord Marshal of the Stormlands, as a squire. As the Lord of Parchments served on Lord Steffon Baratheon’s council, Daeron became well-acquainted with the workings of Storm’s End, and often assisted his knightly master in his role. When Harlan was free from the stress of the Baratheon council, however, he trained his young squire relentlessly, though in a far less punishing way than Lord Rhaegar Blackfyre ever did. During his time at Storm’s End, Daeron had his eyes opened to the true menace of his father, with Lord Penrose being far kinder a man than the harsh and cruel Lord of Summerhall. Six years into his time as a squire, and things began to grow grimmer in the Stormlands. House Caron and House Selmy, along with other Marcher houses, rose against the crown along with many of the Lords of Dorne. It was the young squire’s first taste of conflict, at sixteen years old, and with his master’s position as the head of the Stormlands forces, alongside Lord Steffon Baratheon, Daeron was given the opportunity to fight alongside some of the greatest men in the realm, with Edric Dondarrion, Hand of the King, and Loras Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms sharing the field with the young Blackfyre. Along with the two valiant men from the capital, another fierce warrior took the field - Rhaegar Blackfyre, unbeknownst to his youngest son, fought two flanks over in a fateful battle, with the newly trained Daemon Blackfyre at his side. Edric, Rhaegar, and Loras would pass from the world as a result of the Dornish Rebellion, and both of the Blackfyre boys would enter a new chapter in their lives. Lord Penrose tapped his sword to Daeron’s shoulders as the King’s army arrived at Blackmont, and the end of the Rebellion was confirmed. After a grim farewell from the young knight to the man who had been a kinder father than his own, Daeron left the Penrose tent, with the intention of returning to Summerhall, to his family. Said family would be closer than he thought. Without dust and blood surrounding him, he finally caught sight of a black and red tent, a familiar banner flying above it. It was surrounded by guards, who initially turned the man in a Penrose tabard away. Using a mix of his familiar eyes and his skill at intimidating others, Daeron was able to enter his father’s command tent. What he saw inside was a painful sight, and yet a cathartic one. Rhaegar Blackfyre lay dead, and Daemon stood next to him, Blackfyre clutched in his hands. Where he felt he should be sad, however, Daeron felt little. All Rhaegar had caused the Blackfyre children was pain, and it was finally over. All he could say was, then, “is he finally gone?” Together No More Daemon and Daeron would ride back to Summerhall together, and recount their adventures together. Whilst impressed by his brother’s successes, the younger Blackfyre felt simply overshadowed by the ‘Knight of Black Scales’ and the ‘Knight of the Rose Thorn’. However, his sadness at being relatively useless during the last six years was quickly dispelled, upon his return to his home. Two new young Blackfyres had taken the place of the two lost over the last decade, and Daeron had a role as their uncle to fulfil. He had a role as a brother as well, and Daena was the recipient of that. The two sat for hours daily, recounting tales of their times away from each other. Although close to his brother as well, Daeron spent the majority of his time either with his niece and nephew or his sister. In the early 359th year after the Conquest, Daeron and Daena decided to take a tour of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, spending long periods of time at the Parchments, and at Highgarden, the second thanks to his brother’s connections with Lord Matthos Tyrell’s heir. For nearly the entire year, the pair were away from Summerhall, and returned even happier than they had been when they left. It was a month later, however, that Daena left for Essos, leaving her lifelong companion in the dust, and, for the first time in years, Daeron took a flagon of ale, and downed it. Soon after, a young lad was brought to the gates of Summerhall, bearing the eyes that marked him as a child of Valyria, and Daeron knew he was his, and called him Damion. Although Daeron gave his all in raising his son, he could not resist emptying a flagon down his throat, and forgetting who he was. And so, the majority of his son’s education was left to the household of Summerhall. However, even when sotted, he was able to handle himself well, and so Daeron’s skill with a sword was far above average, and alongside Renfred, the Master-at-Arms of the castle, he taught his son how to fight with the best of them. Daeron would assist in the training of his nephew Mace as well, although for far less time than he focused on his own blood. When he heard say of Damion’s swift dealing with Mace Blackfyre’s failures as a brother, the younger brother of Lord Blackfyre took a day without a sip of alcohol, out of pride. Valour, Heroics, and Bloodbaths However, eleven years after his son’s birth, it was time to decide the young bastard’s future. An occasion that matched with a darker one, the beginning of a great war with the Kingdom of the North. Daeron and his son accompanied the Lord of Summerhall to Storm’s End, when Daemon was appointed as Master of Laws and took on the task of persuading Lord Theodan to fight for His Grace. However, it was fruitless, though many Stormlords sided with Daemon and the King. Much to Daeron’s anger, however, Lord Harlan Penrose was not one of them, although he heard talk that the Lord of Parchments was chafing under Theodan’s inaction. He would not find out. Daemon took his forces north to meet with King Orys Baratheon, a man who had only recently taken the throne, and formed a plan. Within a short period of time, House Blackfyre and their Stormlander allies had boarded the Royal Fleet, under the command of Ser Armond Swann, and Daeron stood at his brother’s side, a sword in one hand and a flagon in the other. It was on that journey north that Daeron, sobered by the salty air, came to a conclusion for his son’s knightly master. Damion had been smitten by the sea, and so had his squirehood given to Armond Swann, the Master of Ships, and the admiral of the Royal Fleet. It was not long after that Daeron and Damion parted ways, with the father joining the Blackfyre host in an assault on White Harbour, and the son leaving with the fleet to fetch reinforcements. Leading a portion of his house’s men through the streets of the city, Daeron proved that his previously well-utilised skill at intimidation was not just for one man. The Lord of Summerhall’s brother soon learnt that a drunken man fighting with skill and reckless abandon was a strong way to weaken an enemy force. And so, Daeron did his part in the assault on White Harbour, assisting in the perfect execution of his brother’s well-put-together plan. Daeron’s fearsome way of fighting would do its job in the next great battle of Daemon Blackfyre’s campaign in the North. Slaying Crannog- and Northman alike, Moat Cailin’s indefensible northern wall was more of a bloodbath for the oft-drunk dragon, the greatest danger that he was in having been a gash in his skin above and below his eye, caused by a poor lordling who met a grisly fate at Daeron’s sword. For once, the drink felt less like an escape, and more like a boon, a power-building potion that gave naught but courage and skill. It was that courage that may have saved half of his brother’s army. When Lord Bolton’s men were sighted approaching Moat Cailin, it was Daeron who led those that Daemon wished to save south, after bidding a sober farewell to his brother. And so, at the head of an army, Daeron Blackfyre trudged through the Neck, on a path to meet with the main royal host. It was a success, in part due to the lack of a pursuing army, thanks to his brother’s efforts, in part to a Crannogman guide who had been out-betted and intimidated into leading them through the swamp, and in part to Daeron’s ale-fueled courage, that had pushed them through grimmer situations than many of the soldiers ever had thought to experience. And so, it was a success. Daeron and his men met with the royal host, and reported the situation to King Orys and Lord Tyrell, at the same time learning of Armond Swann’s defeat at sea. Daeron Blackfyre was not a godly man. His years of drinking and whoring between wars had proven that. But every night, the Lord of Summerhall’s brother could be found praying, for his brother and his son. Even Daeron’s bold way of leading could not save the war, however. King Orys’ army was constantly experiencing failure, being defeated by the men of the Twins and the Vale. Even their victories were failures, with the Battle of Lord Harroway’s Town ending in the capture of one of the King’s officers and lords. Said Lord, of Claw Isle, soon swore himself to the North, the beginning of a series of events that gave Daeron the news that he had been begging to hear. Daemon Blackfyre was alive. His life was on a knife’s edge, along with Lord Lannister’s, but he was alive, and in the custody of the King of Winter. Without Purpose It was soon after that news that King Orys ordered battle to commence, a battle that would last for nearly three days, with Daeron’s own men losing their lives in a ceaseless, pointless struggle. When the order to retreat came, the brother to the Lord of Summerhall was content to pull back, personally covering his men as they returned to the camps. It was not long after that the war was over, and even greater news that Daemon’s survival reached his brother. All prisoners were to be released, and so, two years after he had sailed off to war with his family, and months after his return from the North, with none of them, he was without purpose once more. His flagon was no longer just for war, but for all occasions. Purple-eyed children would arise all across the realm, with no contact with their father. Daeron had fallen once more. For the last three years, the drunken dragon has suffered in Summerhall, and wandered around the realm, having made the eight ten times over. Popular with smallfolk and nobles, Daeron’s life seems a happy one, a jovial man who drinks too much and enjoys himself beyond his limits. Since the war has ended, the younger Blackfyre has avoided his brother, deeply afraid of showing what he has become to his brother, the Champion of the Realm. Gone is the ballsy warrior, his unique way of leading being the stuff of bard’s tales. Now, the shell of that man still walks, but inside is a man wishing for, not more beer, not a woman to take to bed, but a purpose. With the King’s wedding coming fast, Daeron Blackfyre prayed for that, harder than he had prayed in years. Recent Events Promises After embarrassing both the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and himself at the great wedding feast in King's Landing, Daeron returned to his drunken state once more, wandering the streets of King's Landing with his companions. After being invited to a party held by one Ser Ghaston Graves, the Blackfyre was content to stay in the city and drink himself into oblivion. The letter from his brother changed that. Suddenly, his brother had decided to give him a task of great importance, to recover his son, Damion, and to leave King's Landing. It was a task that could end in disaster if certain individuals were to find out. And so, for the first time in years, Daeron abandoned his hip flask, and headed to the Red Keep, to find his bastard son. It was his meeting with Armond Swann, Master of Ships and Damion's knightly master, that set him down his path. Armond told the Blackfyre of the destruction and chaos that the coming conflict would cause, and that it must not be allowed to tear the realm apart, as the Second War of Reclamation had. "Damion needs a father," Armond had said, and those words cut Daeron deep. There, he swore he would not let conflict destroy families, his or otherwise, and with Damion, he left for Highgarden. For King and Council At the great fortress of Highgarden, Daeron met with his brother, and learned of the events occurring in the Stormlands, of Theodan Baratheon's rebellion, and the war that had begun. He learnt that Daemon was to declare himself king, and though he was afraid of the war to come, he knew that he could not stop it, only reduce the effect. And so, later, as the Reach marched to Ashford, and the rebellion's war council began, Daeron proposed a relief attempt at Storm's End, to defeat King Orys outside of its walls, a far softer target than the capital, and one that was likely to end in less casualties. With his proposal made, the now-Prince waits to see what course the armies of the Reach take. Timeline * 340 AC - Daeron Blackfyre is born the third child to Rhaegar Blackfyre and Taisha Blackfyre. * 341 AC - Daena Blackfyre is born, Daeron’s youngest sister. * 348 AC - After years of illness, Daella Blackfyre dies of an illness, resulting in the execution of the castle’s Maester, and a hatred for their father and mother developing in the young Blackfyres. * 350 AC - Daeron leaves for Storm’s End, to squire for Lord Harlan Penrose. * 356 AC - The Dornish Rebellion takes place, and Daeron goes to war alongside Lord Penrose. After the war, Daeron receives his knighthood, and gets word of the death of his father, Lord Rhaegar. * 357 AC - Daeron returns to Summerhall, meeting his brother’s children. * 359 AC - Along with his sister Daena, Daeron takes a tour of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. Upon their return, Daena decides to travel to Essos. Daeron stays behind, and raises Damion, a newly arrived baby bearing his eyes. After Daena’s departure, Daeron falls to alcoholism. * 365 AC - After a heroic display from his son, Daeron takes his first day without a sip of alcohol in years. * 370 AC - Tensions rise between the two Westerosi kingdoms, and the Second War of Reclamation begins. Daeron accompanies his brother to Storm’s End, King’s Landing, and the North, giving his son over as a squire to the Master of Ships, Armond Swann. * 371 AC - Daeron assists in the capture of both White Harbour and Moat Cailin. * 372 AC - When Lord Bolton is spotted approaching Moat Cailin, Daemon gives Daeron command of half of his forces, and sends him south to join with the royal host. After a perilous journey, Daeron reaches the King’s army, and fights in the battles of the God’s Eye, Lord Harroway’s town, and the final conflict of the war. * 375 AC - Daeron makes his way to King’s Landing to attend the King’s wedding. Family and Supporting Characters Family * Lord Rhaegar Blackfyre - Father - b. 320 AC, d. 356 AC * Lady Taisha Blackfyre nee Selmy - Mother - b. 319 AC ** Daemon Blackfyre - Brother - b. 338 AC ** m. Jeyne Blackfyre nee Fell - Goodsister - b. 338 AC *** Their children ** Daella Blackfyre - Sister - b. 339 AC, d. 349 ** Daeron Blackfyre - b. 340 AC *** Damion Storm - Bastard Son - b. 359 AC *** Possible other children? ** Daena Blackfyre - Sister - b. 341 AC Supporting Character * Damion Storm - Bastard Son - Archetype: Ship Captain * Ser Maldon Swygert - Drinking Companion - Archetype: Wanderer * Ser Addam of the Bottomless Cup - Drinking Companion - Archetype: Hunter Category:House Blackfyre Category:Stormlander Category:Valyrian